legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 60
'Episode 60 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Highlights * Free Press Media sung about atheist again * Vigilant Christian exposed Star Wars * Steven Anderson wants to kill homos * The debut appearance of the Faded Holy Soldier Videos Played # Dark Matter Atheists Are Whiners Song # Star Wars: Episode VII - The Satanic Illuminati Force Awakens EXPOSED !!! # God vs. Atheism: Which is More Rational? # Christian Pastor's 'Biblical' FINAL SOLUTION to AIDS: Kill All The Gays # Atheism/Evolution Sucks! Part 2.(Live from the good Ol south) # Exodus Movie Actor Christian Bale: Moses was Barbaric! # Cop will not be indicted after killing Eric Gardner (can't find) # Cop talks to man for his "hands in his pockets" # Charles Barkley Defending the Cops (can't find) # Militant atheist 'War on Christmas' explained by Clinical Psychologist on The O'Reilly Factor # The Bible Could Cure Ebola (can't find) Start of the Show The started off by TJ announcing how the Vigilant Christian wasn't able to come on the show. They played a video of Free Press Media singing his next musical masterpiece, complaining about atheist being whiners. The next video they played was from the Vigilant Christian, where he exposed Star Wars as evil satanic Illuminati mind-control. According to him the force endorses eastern philosophy which is satanic in his own right. After that madness they played a video from Prager University about how religion is way more logical and rational than atheism. The man in the video made the weakest cookie cutter arguments against atheism. The DP went on to play a video of Pastor Steven L. Anderson who advocated killing homosexuals as the final solution to AIDS. They followed that up with another crazy person who goes by the name of Faded Holy Soldier. He had a list of reasons why atheism/evolution is utter ridiculous. He then went way off topic to talk about the evils of the pharmaceutical companies. Middle of the Show They played a video from Zonation, who went on a rant about the movie ''Exodus: Gods and Kings, ''because the movie tried to offer a scientifically accurate portrayal of the parting of the Red Sea and the main ''actor Christian Bale called Moses barbaric. They moved on to a news story about the Cop who killed Eric Gardner and how he will not be Indicted because he was just using self defense. There was another Cop story played about one being suspicious over a black man having his hands in his pockets. Another police related video was played of Charles Barkley defending the cops from douche-bags like TJ Kirk. A video from Fox News was played of Bill O' Reilly proving the War on Christmas exist because an atheist billboard that was Christmas themed. Bill then brought on an agnostic who showed how atheist are just jealous of the Christians. Then they took a break. End of the Show They returned to play a video of Glenn Beck using the Bible as a vaccine for Ebola. The DP judged a lot of the entrees of the Draw Scotty Contest. They then answered some stupid fucking questions. Segments * Why be an atheist guy * The Vigilant Christian on why Star Wars is satanic * Prager "University": Religion is more rational than atheism * Crazy anti-gay pastor claims to "solve" homosexuality * 'Get the fuck outta here'-guy disproves evolution * Zoe Nation bitches about Christian Bale and Moses * Cop in Mike Brown case not indicted * Cops hassle black guy because he has his hands in his pockets * Charles Barkley's crazy quotes * Bill O'Reilly "War on Christmas" with stupid psychiatrist * BREAK * BREAK ENDS * Glenn Beck: Kosher rules protects you from ebola * Picture contest: Scotty the ruler of the Universe * Picture contest ends and new picture contest * QaA Segment Quotes * Trivia * Gallery scotty_rules__drunken_peasants_by_wheatleysown-d88lulc.jpg creator.PNG fucken john boner.PNG scotty's slaves.PNG evilution.PNG kaiser scotty.PNG mass murder peels.PNG obey.PNG scotty___ruler_of_the_universe_by_etherealblade4-d88jy4s (1).jpg Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring The Vigilant Christian